warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
How to: Play on PC
This is a guide for setting up and playing War Robots on your PC via MEmu, a free Android emulator. If you already have an existing account on an Android device, you can follow these instructions to sync your account over to your PC.It is advised that you try Custom Games to get used to playing on pc so your ratings and average damage are not effected. THIS IS FOR ANDROID ONLY......too bad iOS users. To date, I haven't found any emulators that even come close to dethroning MEmu: Bluestacks runs half as fast, Droid4x has a terrible interface (although it's still better than Bluestacks' UI), Genymotion is so difficult to use that you might as well give up now, and no other emulators have controls that rival MEmu's. I will update this article if and when I find any reasonable MEmu alternatives. Update: I've since come across a couple emulators that are on par with MEmu, namely Nox and LeapDroid. They are, however, all pretty similar so I recommend going along with MEmu since some parts of this guide are specific to it. Before starting Please note that playing with a keyboard and mouse is officially allowed. See Thread:71373 for details. Android emulators are inefficient, and require a computer several times as powerful than a phone or tablet to play WR at the same frame rate. WR is a fairly demanding game, so if your computer is very old, chances are that it will run WR at mediocre frame rates (10-15 fps), so don't be surprised if you find it harder to aim with certain weapons (such as the Orkan); especially in intense battle situations. As a rule of thumb, your accuracy will be proportional to your frame rate. With that being said, the game should be perfectly playable on modern PCs, likely running even smoother than on a comparably recent Android device. You might also find it convenient for things like managing your hangar, collecting WP, typing in clan chat, etc. IMPORTANT NOTE: If you are already playing WR on your phone, you will want to sync your current progress on your phone to WR on your PC. To do this, make sure you have your Google Play Games account set up on your phone before you proceed. Setup MEmu Download MEmu and install it. Then log in with your Google account, making sure to use the same one on your Android device if you want to sync your WR progress. Run Google Play Games application within MEmu environment to make sure. Install WR and sync progress Search for the game, and download and install and run it. Click Menu button in WR then click "Google Play Games" button. A dialog will come up asking if you want to sync your local progress. Press OK if you want to use your existing account and cancel if you want to start over a new account. IMPORTANT NOTE: Check the screenshot above and make sure it is the same as the one you get when you press "Google Play Games". Some people have sync'd their new profile onto their existing one by mistake and lost all their progress in the game. If the message is different, then make sure you have done the following before clicking "Google Play Games" button. * You have setup your Google Play Games account on your phone. * You have setup your Google Play Games account on your MEmu environment. If you lose all of your progress in the game, you will need to contact Pixonic with the following information. # The nickname that was used (please, provide the exact spelling including all symbols, small and capital letters). # Your hangar level # The approximate amount of your silver, gold and Workshop points # Number of slots unlocked in your hangar # Data about your active robots (robots & their levels, weapons equipped & their levels). Please be as detailed as possible so we can assure we find the correct account. SET UP CONTROLS In order to play WR on your computer effectively, you'll need to use your mouse to aim (right click to lock/unlock the cursor) and your keyboard to control everything else. Both Bluestacks and MEmu have GUI's for customizing controls. One important difference is that MEmu allows you to aim without holding down the mouse button, which may not seem like much but definitely helps over the course of a 10 minute match. It is also possible to play with a controller. Just map your controls as shown below and use "JoyToKey" to assign the keys. (1).SET UP CONROLS FOR MEmu: This is an example setup for MEmu: Here's another example setup for MEmu: STEPS FOR SETTING UP CONTROLS: * Open war robots in MEmu and start a battle.(Recommended use Custom Games) * Open key mapping option on toolbar You need 3 basic things to control your bot 1.Robot movement= WSDA PAD>>>> Keyboard default robot movement is by the Arrow keys.....'''page up;page down;home;end(without use of game pad) * Drag the DIRECTION CONTROL pad and place it where the button for bot movement is in game. * Make sure that it is the same size or larger for optimum results(smaller pad will result in slow movement) * Click each key to configure it(default is WSAD) * SEE BUG FIXES FOR MEMU for known issues and how to fix 2.Robot turning=CROSSHAIR ICON >>>>> Mouse * Drag CROSS HAIR from top and place it in centre or top of screen. * Right clicking it will switch between 'normal mouse controls and 'turning robot via mouse * ''Remember for selecting anything on screen you need to 1st right click so you can use mouse but please note that during that time your bot cannot turn...(like rhino assault mode!!)'' 3.Weapons firing=TRIGGER BUTTON>>>>> Left Mouse click * Drag the SHOOT ICON from top and place it on the red button for FIRING ALL weapons * Activated by Left mouse click(can be configured) Advance SET UP: *This is done by assigning different keyboard keys some specific function on emulator screen *You just have to click an area and a button will appear on screen then just select desired keyboard key to do its job....(then you can drag it to specific point) For example; using Cap for activating ability of robot ;or Alt for LOCK ON, etc. *You can customize this as much as you want like separate keys for separate shooting;corner shooting; opening the menu; selecting new robots *You can also draw a line by dragging the mouse cursor to specify a quick swipe...in doing so can do a 180'turn just by a press of a button.So movements which require skill in android are mere pushes of buttons in emulator provided your placement is correct. (2).SET UP CONTROLS FOR BLUE STACKS You can do pretty much the same thing in Bluestacks, or if you're extra lazy then just navigate to the following file and open it in a text editor: C:\ProgramData\BlueStacks\UserData\InputMapper\com.pixonic.wwr.cfg and replace everything with this and save: # ALWAYS_SEND_UNMAPPED_KEY Origin Keys Space = Tap (86,82) 1 = Tap (80,84) 2 = Tap (82,70) 3 = Tap (90,71) 4 = Tap (92,85) W = SwipeHold Up (11,80) S = SwipeHold Down (11,80) A = SwipeHold Left (11,80) D = SwipeHold Right (11,80) Q = Tap (86,92) E = Tap (94,45) Guidance Space = Fire all weapons 1 = Fire weapon 1 2 = Fire weapon 2 3 = Fire weapon 3 4 = Fire weapon 4 W = Forward S = Backward A = Left D = Right Q = Lock on target E = Use Ability OpenSensor Improving performance First off, if you're not reaching a stable 30 FPS on MEmu, do yourself a favor and buy a computer that's younger than you are. Until then, there are a few things you can do (in decreasing order of effectiveness): * Enable virtualization in your BIOS/UEFI settings (here is one guide on how to do that). * Reduce the resolution in the MEmu settings. * Set the 8 CPU and 4 GB RAM templates in GLTools (see Improving Graphics for setting up GLTools) * Close all other demanding applications on your computer to conserve processing power for WR. * Increase the memory limit in MEmu options (see this for Bluestacks) but make sure you don't set CPU higher than the number of physical cores on your machine * For Windows 8+, if you've installed the Hyper-V feature, you'll need to turn it off prior to running MEmu. This will give something like 20x better performance. Here are some command scripts you can use to create .bat files (run as admin) to help turning this on and off as needed (reboot required) * Hyper-V Off: sc config vmms start= disabled bcdedit /set hypervisorlaunchtype off pause shutdown /r /t 0 * Hyper-V On sc config vmms start= auto bcdedit /set hypervisorlaunchtype auto pause shutdown /r /t 0 Congratulations! You can now play WR on your computer and crush all those tablet noobs! Improving Graphics 1. Download and install GLTools on MEmu. Link: http://rgho.st/private/7HLBZXbr2/9069d63c2e960745f089c488b949b7b6 2. Open GLTools, go to WR, check "Enable custom settings" and "Use fake GPU info" and set "Use a template">"Mali-T760" 3. It's also recommended to set the 8 CPU and 4 GB RAM templates to improve performance Bug fixes for MEmu * MEmu should have no problem receiving invites from Facebook or clan/battle history. Google Play friends have been hopelessly broken for a while now so really don't bother with it. * You should also turn off notification sounds in the emulated settings (or no in-game sound after an invite). * '''IN CASE THE WSDA PAD IS NOT RESPONDING DURING GAME, RESTARTING GAME WILL FIX THE PROBLEM ;IF THAT DOES NOT WORK DELETE AND REPASTE THE WSDA PAD........but what will you do during battle when you are stuck helpless? Simple...Use the page up and down keys and home and end keys to move your robot.(default movement) * If your controls are stuck at a slow pace, then quickly tap a WASD control while holding down the stuck key and you should return to a normal pace. (ie. WA if W key is stuck) * If the WASD keys get stuck in one direction in the middle of a battle, open the keymappings and re-save them. Then press one of the keys assigned other than the WASD that is stuck (i.e. "1" for fire primary weapon or D if W is stuck). It should reset the key mapping and you will be able to move around again. * If your weapons keep auto-firing when you activate the shooting button with right click, a workaround is to remap your hangar slots to specific keys so you don't have to deactivate the shooting button. Recording Gameplay Bandicam works best for recording gameplay on MEmu. Simply set it to game capture with one of the YouTube presets and you'll be Phoenix ;) Category:Guide